Hearing My Story
by LucKyra13
Summary: Chapter 6 : Terowongan melewati dasar laut tak tersentuh sinar matahari, jalan menuju musim semi. Di mana benih mulai tumbuh dan menjadi pohon yang besar. Pohon yang pertama kali berbunga itu.. Aku..
1. Chapter 1 : It's My Life

Angin dingin pertengahan bulan Januari berhembus lembut, menerbangkan helai rambut berkuncir twintail. Ditemani remang lampu taman, seorang gadis duduk bersama case gitar memandang dari sudut kota. Suasana yang sepi, siapa yang ingin keluar di malam hari ketika salju mulai jatuh ke bumi? Tapi gadis itu tak bergeming walau suhu semakin rendah.

Seperti kaca kristal yang pecah menjadi kepingan yang berserakan. Bagaimanapun cara mengembalikannya, tak akan kembali seutuhnya. Retakan di dalamnya tak akan kembali.

"Walau tak kembali seutuhnya, aku masih bisa mengingat kepingan itu." Sebuah kurva manis tercipta dari wajah gadis cina itu.

 **Hearing My Story**

 **Chapter 1 : It's My Life**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Cast : Ying, Fang, Hanna**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Newbie, typo**

 ***Happy Reading***

Serasa dilahirkan ke dunia yang berbeda, tak seorangpun kau kenal, hidup tanpa masa lalu itu lebih menyakitkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Ying, gadis keturunan China yang menginjak umur 17 tahun. Pada umurnya yang ke-17 tahun, seharusnya ia menjadi gadis yang normal pada umumnya. Tapi karena kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama orang tuanya, membuatnya terbaring koma selama 7 tahun di rumah sakit, itu lebih baik dibandingkan kehilangan nyawa seperti kedua orang tuanya. Dan ketika ia sadar, tak satupun yang mampu ia ingat. Satu-satunya keberuntungan yang ia miliki adalah kakaknya, Hanna yang setia menjaga dan menemaninya selama tidur panjangnya.

 **Ying Pov**

Cklek...

Ku edarkan pandanganku pada ruang bercat kuning lembut yang kini akan kutempati sebagai kamar. Aku duduk di tepi kasur yang menghadap jendela, akan indah tampaknya ketika matahari terbit. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah gitar yang terletak tak jauh dariku.

"Kak?"

"Ya," jawab singkat Kak Hanna yang tengah merapikan pakaianku di lemari.

"Apa dulu aku pernah bermain gitar?"

Seketika kegiatan Kak Hanna terhenti, ia memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Aku menjadi sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Ku koreksi kembali pertanyaanku, sepertinya tak hal yang aneh dalam pertanyaanku.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah memainkannya lagi." Ujar Kak Hanna dingin.

"E-eh? Kenapa? Mungkin sa-"

"Kakak melarangmu bermain gitar!" Seru Kak Hanna.

Seruan barusan membuatku ciut. Memang apa salahnya jika aku bermain gitar itu? Mungkin saja memoriku akan kembali jika aku memainkannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya ku terbata.

"Haruskah kau tau alasannya? Dengar, kakak tidak suka jika kau bermain gitar 'lagi'. Dan jangan pernah tanyakan apapun tentang gitar itu, setelah ini akan ku singkirkan benda itu." Ujar kakak Hanna dengan nada tinggi.

Aku hanya menunduk takut. Aku tak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku, hingga membuat Kak Hanna marah besar. Bahkan aku tak berani menatap mata Kakak. Tubuhku menjadi dingin, merasakan rasa takut yang kini telah menguasai pikiranku. Nafasku mulai menderu seiring detak jantung yang terpacu akan ketakukan.

"Ying, kau mendengarku!?"

'HENTIKAN!' jeritku dalam hati. 'A-aku takut'Aku semakin menunduk dan merasakan bumi seolah berputar. Aku tak berani untuk menjawab, walau hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ying!"

Aku tak sanggup mendengar ucapan Kak Hanna berikutnya. Kini aku merasakan dinginnya lantai yang bersentuhan dengan kulit dinginku. Yang kulihat saat ini adalah hitam. Hanya indra pendengaranku yang masih mendengar sayup-sayup kepanikan dari seseorang. Siapa? Entahlah, aku lelah memikirkannya. Aku. Hanya. Ingin istirahat.

*Lucky13*

 **Normal POV**

Nyaman...

Terasa sangat menyenangkan ketika seseorang mengusap lembut rambut kita. Terasa nyaman dan hangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan Ying ketika jari tangan Hanna membelai lembut rambut Ying. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali,

"Kau sudah sadar, Ying?" Suara lembut itu memasuki indra pendengaran Ying. Dipandangnya sosok yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Atau masih pusing?" tanya Hanna lembut. Ying hanya menggeleng kecil. "Maaf ya, kakak terbawa emosi. Seharusnya kakak tidak membentakmu seperti tadi."

Ying hanya diam saja, mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Melihat Ying tidak merespon, Hanna menghela nafas.

"Kakak tau kakak salah. Bukan maksud kakak untuk membatasi hakmu. Bermain gitar adalah hakmu, kakak tidak akan lagi melarang."

Membentak? Gitar? Ah ya, Ying ingat sekarang.

'Mungkin dia masih _shock_.'pikir Hanna. "Oh ya, kau belum makan apapun sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang waktunya makan, setelah itu minum obatnya ya."

Ying masih belum bicara hanya menganggung saja. Hanna ingin menyuapi Ying, namun ditolak olehnya, "Aku bisa makan sendiri." Ujar Ying dengan suara serak.

Ying tak menghabiskan makanannya, bahkan ia makan tak sampai seperempat dari semangkuk bubur yang telah disediakan. Hanna memberikan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih.

"Nah sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan meninggalkanmu agar kau bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kalau butuh apa-apa, panggil saja. Kamarku ada di depan kamarmu kok." Hanna beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun tangannya ditahan.

"Jangan pergi."

"Eh?"

"Jangan pergi. A-aku takut sendiri."

'Dia masih trauma.' Hanna tersenyum miris. Tapi entah perkataan Ying yang dimaksudnya untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri atau ia takut sendiri. Apa bedanya? Entahlah, yang pasti kini Hanna duduk di samping ranjang Ying yang masih tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Dibelainya adik kesayangannya yang kini mulai terlelap. Sungguh, ia merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Jika saja orang tuanya masih ada, mungkin kebahagiaannya akan sempurna saat ini.

"Ini semua salahku." Gumam Hanna, sebuah anak sungai mulai terbentuk di wajah manisnya.

 _Flashback_

" _Ying!" Hanna tak kuasa membendung air matanya ketika adiknya jatuh tak sadarkan diri, padahal emosinya baru saja meluap-luap. Ia segera meraih ponsel di sakunya dan menelpon seseorang._

 _Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang diharapkan akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya._

" _Ya, ini aku Hanna. Aku mohon datanglah ke rumahku. Cepat ya?" paniknya dan memutus panggilannya._

*Lucky13*

" _Ami!?" seru Hanna ketika melihat sosok yang ditelfonnya tadi._

" _Ada apa Hanna?"_

" _Adikku, tolong!"_

" _Tenanglah, oke. Aku akan membantumu."_

 _Ami dengan cekatan memeriksa Ying, Hanna hanya berdiri melihat kegiatan Ami._

" _Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya tadi detak jantungnya cepat. Tapi sekarang dia baik-baik saja."_

" _Syukurlah." Desah lega Hanna. Kini merosot hingga terduduk di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya, air matanya terus mengalir bak air terjun saat musim penghujan._

" _Apa yang terjadi Hanna?" Tanya Dr. Ami_

" _I-ini semua salahku." Sesal Hanna._

" _Bisa kita bicara di luar saja? Aku takut mengganggu Ying."_

 _Hanna hanya mengangguk_

" _Apa? Kau membentaknya? Adikmu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan kau membuat mentalnya down." Kini giliran Ami yang memarahi sahabat sekuliahannya._

" _Aku tidak sengaja, a-aku hanya tidak ingin ia bermain gitar lagi."_

" _Tapi kenapa? Itu hak nya."_

" _Karena orang tuaku meninggal saat mengantarkan Ying ikut kontes musik. Akulah yang pertama kali merekomendasikan Ying untuk mengikuti kontes itu. Sejak kecelakaan itu aku benci musik. Aku takut jika Ying bermain gitar lagi, ia akan ingat masa lalu yang mengerikan itu. Yang membuat orang tua kami meninggal, yang membuat Ying koma selama 7 tahun dan ketika ia sadar, ia tak mengingat apapun. Itu semua salahku." Punggung Hanna bergetar menahan air mata yang ingin keluar lebih._

 _Ami belum pernah melihat sisi lemah Hanna seperti ini. Hanna yang ia kenal sejak dulu adalah Hanna yang sabar dan kuat. Setelah ditinggal orang taunya pun ia masih sanggup melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya dan terus menjaga Ying selama koma._

" _Kau salah Hanna, itu bukan karena salahmu. Itu sudah takdir, aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika keluaga pasien yang kurawat berharap banyak, namun aku tak mampu menyelamatkannnya. Aku selalu berpikir itu semua salahku, namun aku salah. Ini semua takdir. Semua orang memiliki takdir yang berbeda." Ami merengkuh tubuh Hanna untuk menenangkannya._

 _Setelah Hanna tenang, Ami pamit pulang dan meninggalkan obat untuk diminum Ying setelah ia sadar._

" _Terima kasih Ami." Hanna melambaikan tangan, memandang Ami yang memasuki mobil jazz merah. Ami membuka kaca jendelanya dan ikut melambai, "Titip salamku buat Ying ya."_

 _Flashback Off_

Cahaya matahari menembus gorden berwarna gold membuat siluet yang membayangi gadis yang masih terlelap di balik selimut. Namun, suhu udara semakin naik, membuat si empu menggeliat tak nyaman. Iris karamelnya mulai menampakan diri dari balik kelopak mata. Ia memdudukan diri dan meraik kacamata berframe biru di samping tempat tidurnya. Kamarnya kosong, bahkan ia tak mendapati kakaknya di sampingnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi Ying. Aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu." Ujar Hanna yang masih di ambang pintu. "Oh ya, kau mau sarapan di bawah atau kubawakan kemari?"

"Selamat pagi kak. Di bawah saja, aku bosan di kamar." Ujar Ying masih dengan suara serak.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu di bawah." Kata Hanna seraya menutup pintu.

Ying meregangkan tubuhnya dan membuka gorden, seketika cahaya surya menerangi kamar Ying. Udara di pagi hari memang menyegarkan.

Ying menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Di sana Hanna telah menunggunya, ia mendudukan diri bersebrangan dengan kakaknya.

"Hari ini kakak cuti, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan."

Ying mengangguk cepat, "Ya, aku juga ingin menikmati di luar sana."

Hanna tersenyum, Ying terlihat seperti tak terjadi apapun padanya. Termasuk kejadian tadi kemarin. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan hangat.

 **TBC...**

 _ ***Lucky As My Name***_

 **Yay, akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama jadi reader... Gimana ceritanya? Alur maksa? Gaje? Atau? Yah, maklumlah masih newbie. Jadi mohon dukungannya..**

 **Rasanya masih ada yang** _ **ngganjel**_ **di hati. Tapi ngga tau apaan?** **Rasanya masih kurang greget gimana gitu… :D**

 **Okke, pada akhir kata…** **Mohon RnR...**

 _ **Seperti permainan ular tangga. Step by step harus dilalui. Dan juga keberuntungan pada sebuah dadu yang akan membawa langkahmu. Entah ular, tangga atau zona aman yang kau peroleh. Pada akhirnya akan sampai juga.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Tomorrow Way's ~ Coming Soon**_

 **Regard**

 **Lucky13**


	2. Chapter 2 Tomorrow Way

Kembali merajut benang emas, dari yang awalnya tiada menjadi terwujud. Mungkin seperti mengisi kembali kotak kosong dengan berbagai benda. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya seperti permainan jigsaw puzzle. Ya, dengan _piece_ yang berserakan, aku harus memungutnya satu persatu dan menyusunnya.

 **Hearing My Story**

 **Chapter 2 : Tomorrow Way's**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Cast : Ying, Fang, Hanna**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Newbie, typo**

 ***Happy Reading***

Ying baru saja keluar kamar mengenakan pakaian agak tebal mengingat sedang musim gugur, ia berjalan sambil celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu. Dari teras rumah hingga dapur, setiap ruangan ia periksa.

Langkahnya terhenti di bagian belakang rumah.

"Hei, Kak?"

"Hm?" Hanna memandang Ying yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Ying sangat kesal saat ini. Baru beberapa saat lalu, Hanna mengajaknya, membuat ia buru-buru merapikan diri di kamar. Sedangkan Hanna sedang bersantai di patio sambil membaca buku ditemani secangkir teh hijau.

"Kakak bilang akan mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"Loh? Kakak tadi liat kamu udah jalan-jalan, celingukan. Nyari apa?."

"Bercandanya ngga lucu." kesal Ying yang menggembungkan pipinya. Sungguh nampak imut di mata Hanna.

"Hahaha, iya. Ini masih terlalu pagi Ying, tempat mana yang buka sepagi ini?" Jawab Hanna.

Ying mendengus kesal, tapi mungkin karena Ying terlalu bersemangat hingga ia menyiapkan diri sepagi ini. "Hari ini mau kemana?"

"Hm, memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Hanna disela ia menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Yah, aku ingin ke tempai yang menyenangkan." Ujar Ying.

"Oh, oke." Ying mengerucutkan bibir mendengar jawaban Hanna.

TING!

"Oh ya kak. Ayah ibu kemana? Sejak aku bangun dari komaku, mereka tak menjengukku. Apa mereka terlalu sibuk?" tanya Ying dengan wajah polos.

DEG... Jantung Hanna terasa berhenti sesaat ketika Ying menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

'A-apa? Tidak mungkin. Bukankah ingatan Ying...? Apa dia sudah ingat? Ah, tidak. Tadi malam, ia bertanya tentang gitar itu, sudah pasti dia tidak ingat kecelakaan itu.' Pikir Hanna.

"Kak?" Ying menanti jawaban Hanna.

"A-ah. Soal itu, ano.. Ying apa kau tidak ingat?" Ying menggeleng. "Ngg, soal itu.."

Drttt.. Drttt.. Ponsel Hanna bergetar, layarnya menampakan panggilan masuk,

'Ah, kebetulan.'

"Ya Ami?"

 _"Hai Hanna, bagaimana keadaan Ying?"_ Tanya Ami di seberang sana.

"Ah, berkas itu. Sebentar aku cek di kamar."

 _"Hah? Berkas apa?"_

Hanna segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, Ying hanya menghela nafas. "Hah, sepertinya acara hari ini akan gagal lagi." negthink Ying.

Hanna POV

 _"Halo, Hanna. Kau masih di sana?"_

"Ya Ami. Maaf tadi aku ngomong nglantur. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan." Hanna mulai menceritakan panjang lebar tentang kejadian barusan tanpa memandang letak jedanya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Ami ketika medengar ocehan Hanna. Namun, pada akhirnya Ami mengerti juga.

"Jadi intinya, Ying tidak ingat kejadian beberapa saat sebelum kecelakaan? Tapi ada juga ingatannya yang tidak ia ingat."

"Iya."

"Singkat saja. Ia lupa." Jawaban super singkat Ami membuat Hanna berapi-api.

"Ami serius!"

"Aku juga serius Hanna. Aku masuk kedokteran juga karena ibuku, kalau tidak sekarang aku masuk teknologi dan informatika T,T" curhat Ami. Hanna memutar bola matanya dan memutus panggilannya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan jurusanmu dengan adikku?" Hanna menghela nafas panjang, sejenak ia duduk di tepi kasur sambil memikirkan beberapa hal.

*Lucky13*

Normal POV

Ying masih duduk di patio sambil membaca novel yang ditinggalkan Hanna karena bosan menunggu terlalu lama.

"Ying?"

"Lama se, Ah, ayo!" Ying langsung berlari keluar ketika melihat Hanna telah siap, Hanna hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang masih seperti anak kecil. Tapi Hanna segera menyusul adik.

.

.

"Wah, ramainya." Seru Ying ketika ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia berjalan menikmati suguhan yang diberikan alam. Daun telah berubah warna menjadi kekuningan, angin lembut yang terus menerpa wajah manis Ying. Hanna hanya mengekor dari belakang sambil bernostalgia. Mengingat masa kecilnya ia sering ke sini bersama Ying, itu semua membuat Hanna tersenyum simpul.

"Kakak ayo main!" seru Ying bersemangat. Hanna tersenyum lebar melihat sifat Ying yang masih sepertin anak kecil. Ah ya, dulu ia selalu mengajak Hanna seperti itu. Yah siapa yang menyangka, gadis di hadapan Hanna itu telah berumur 17 tahun.

"Ah, ya. Ayo kita habiskan hari ini dengan bersenang-senang."

Berjam-jam mereka mengelilingi tempat itu, hampir setiap wahana di sana mereka coba, seperti roller coaster, kora-kora, histeria dan bianglala. Hanna juga mentraktir Ying permen kapas dan es krim _sorbet_.

Tak terasa matahari hendak menyinari belahan dunia lain, mereka belum makan siang dan hanya membeli beberapa camilan. Hanna melajukan mobilnya menuju resto yang menyediakan live music.

Setelah memesan kepiting biru, sup abalone, dan hot dark chocolate mereka menunggu sambil mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang pemuda di atas panggung sana. Sesekali beberapa pelayan berlalu lalang menghantarkan pesanan.

Ying masih fokus mendengar petikan gitar yang dimainkan pemuda itu, 'seperti familiar bagiku,' Pikirnya sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan gitar. 'seperti mengenalnya.' Seketika bayangan Ying hancur ketika seorang _waitress_ berdiri di samping mejanya sambil membawa kotak.

"Anda boleh mengambil kue ini," ujar _waitress_ sopan sambil menunjuk kotak yang berisi _fortune cookie_.

Hanna mengambil satu kue itu yang kemudian diikuti oleh Ying,

"Selamat menikmati dan semoga beruntung." Tambah _waitress_ itu kemudian bepindah ke meja lain.

Ying memandang Hanna dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Coba saja." Kata Hanna.

Ying mengendikan bahu dan menggigit sebagian kue tersebut. Secarik kertas terselip di dalamnya.

"Forget fault. Forget failures. Forget everything except what you will di today and do it. Today is your lucky day." Tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut, Ying tersenyum cerah membaca petuah sekaligus ramalan itu. Walau sesungguhnya ia tak mempercayai yang namanya ramalan.

Di lain sisi, Hanna membelah kue itu dan menarik secarik kertas di dalamnya. "Kesalahan kemarin adalah kebijakan hari esok."

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Ying sambil mencuri pandang dari kertas yang dimiliki Hanna.

"Mau tau aja." Ying memutar bola matanya dan kembali fokus pada penyanyi di atas panggung. Tak sengaja, mata mereka bertemu dari balik lensa. Sesaat Ying membuang pandangannya, tak ingin berkontak mata. Entah kenapa, namun bagi Ying terasa aneh memadang seseorang yang –tak- ia kenal dengat intens.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka dan meletakan pesanan mereka. Acara makan malam telah usai, menuju objek terakhir dari rencana Hanna.

*Lucky13*

"Ngg, kakak kenapa mengajakku ke sini?" heran Ying ketika Hanna mengajaknya ke taman.

"Nanti kau juga tau." Ujar Hanna. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari sungai.

3...

2...

1...

Duar...

Warna warni kembang api menghiasi langit gelap, cahayanya terpantul oleh aliran sungai yang bening. Iris Ying tak henti memandang kagum pada objek indah itu.

"Hampir setiap musim gugur ada pesta kembang api."

Walau Ying mendengar perkataan Hanna, ia tidak memberi respon. Tak ingin ketinggalan pemandang ini barang sedetikpun. Hanna tersenyum melihat Ying yang terus memandang langit yang menjadi tempat pesta para kembang api itu.

"Oh ya Ying, ini untuk mu." Ujar Hanna seraya menyodorkan kotak kecil yang ia ambil dari tas.

"Eh, apa ini?" Ying baru tersadar dari fokusnya.

"Hm? Bisa disebut hadiah, permintaan maaf atau terima kasih."

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, maaf kakak terlambat memberikannya karena waktu ulang tahunmu, kau masih koma. Maaf juga karena kakak membentakmnu tadi malam. Dan terima kasih, masih ada untuk kakak."

Grep...

"Terima kasih kak, ini... hadiah ulang tahun terhebat yang mungkin aku miliki. Aku bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak seperti kak Hanna. Terima kasih."

 **TBC...**

 **Maaf! Kelamaan ya... soalnya dibarengi sama laporan sih -_- sampe acak-acakan sana sini.. Ditambah kehujanan tugas yang mengerikan :3 Errrr -_- ... Rasanya ceritanya terlalu kaku, iya ngga sih? Lucky kekurangan kosa kata, jadi untuk yang mendatang Lucky usahakan untuk lebih baik.**

 **Okke, bales review dulu... NameOcHie : Makasih sebelumnya udah review. Nah, Fangnya bakalan muncul penuh di chapter selanjutnya. Thank's..**

 **Makasih ya, yang udah ngreview n dukung aku... berarti banget,, :')**

 **Okke, next chapter cooming soon.. mohon dukungannya ^,^**

 ** _Petikan gitar memainkan melodi memori, seperti deja vu namun benar adanya._**

 ** _Chapter 3 : Feel My soul_**

 ** _Regard_**

 ** _Lucky_**


	3. Chapter 3 Feel My soul

Air itu tidak bisu, karena dia bukan batu, bukan juga udara yang tak dapat dipandang. Setenang apapun ia, akan ada perwujudan dari sentuhan. Selemah apapun itu, riak air akan meluas, hingga hatimu akan tergerak. Karena aku tahu hatimu selembut air yang tenang.

 **Hearing My Story**

 **Chapter 3 : Feel My Soul**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 ***Happy Reading***

7 hari 7 malam Ying tak meninggalkan rumahnya. Terasa seperti dikurung di rumah sendiri. Hanna melarang Ying keluar sebelum kondisinya benar-benar pulih, padahal 1 minggu yang lalu Hanna mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi jangan salahkan Ying jika kondisinya langsung drop setelah itu, Hanna merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Ying terbaring di ranjang –dengan kondisi sakit- dua kali dan itu semua salahnya.

"Bosan" keluh Ying yang berbaring di ranjang bermotif pinguin, memandang langit kamarnya. Di telinganya terpasang sepasang handsfree yang tersambung dengan mp4, hadiah dari Hanna. Sesaat ia memejamkan mata, menghayati lagu yang tengah ia putar.

 _Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabini_

 _Ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo_

 _Ima mo madasaenai hibi_

 _Kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru_

Seperti ada yang menyentuh hati Ying setiap ia mendengar lagu ini. Tangannya meraba sisi lain ranjangnya, mencari ponselnya. Tangannya mengetik keyboard pada _search angine_ , 'Yui Yoshioka'. Dengan cepat berbagai web memberi informasi tentang profil Yui. Beberapa hal yang tertulis di sana cukup menarik perhatian Ying.

Ying bangkit dari tidurnya, memandang gitar yang terletak di salah satu sudut kamarnya. "Huh, lupakan. Kau tak akan bisa memainkannya Ying." Desah Ying. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Udara dingin langsung menyapa kulit putih Ying ketika pintu balkon terbuka.

Langit tampak biru dengan beberapa gores awan putih di sana, namun suhu udara dari hari ke hari semakin rendah, mungkin salju akan segera turun. Pepohonan mulai berubah warna dan mulai menggugurkan daunnya.

"Hari yang indah untuk jalan-jalan." Ying langsung melesat masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan cardigan rajut, tak lupa mengikat twintail rambutnya ditambah _beanie_ menutupi sebagian rambutnya. Sepatu boots telah terpakai, "Siap." Ujar Ying semangat sambil berkaca. Ia meraih _wristlet_ bagnya dan melenggang meninggalkan kamarnya.

Beberapa pelayan di rumah yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika Ying menuruni tangga.

"Nona Ying mau kemana?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, bosan di rumah."

"Tapi bukankah Nona Ying dilarang keluar rumah?" tanya pelayan lain.

"Aku tidak akan keluar lama. Oh ya, kalau kak Hanna telfon, jawab aku sedang tidur. Dan jangan ada yang berani melapor." Mendadak aura Ying yang awalnya cerah menjadi gelap.

"Ba-baik."

"Bagus, aku akan pulang sebelum kakak sampai di rumah. Aku berangkat."

Ying berjalan sambil melihat berbagai benda yang terpajang di etalase toko. Ia berhenti di sebuah toko yang memajang boneka penguin, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan terbersit di samping Ying. Walau agak jauh, namun Ying mampu merasakannya. 'Rasanya aneh? Seperti ada orang yang mengikutiku?' Ying kembali berjalan namun kini lebih hati-hati. Ying terus berjalan mencoba berpikir positif. Namun pikirannya berubah menjadi negatif ketika ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siluet yang menghilang di balik bangunan. 'Tu kan, bener. Ada yang mengikutiku!' jerit Ying dalam hati. Sekali lagi Ying memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang. Alangkah terkejutnya Ying, ketika seorang pemuda hendak meraihnya.

Tanpa diperintah, tubuhnya reflek berlari menjauh. Namun salah satu kaki Ying menyrempet kaki Ying yang lain dan sukses membuat Ying terjatuh. Ia meringis karena luka lecet di lututnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

"Hwaaa!" Ying menutup wajahnya.

'He-hei. Aku bukan orang jahat lah. Kenapa kau lari?" ujar pemuda itu.

PerlahanYing menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan memandang orang di hadapannya itu.

"Kau? Bukankah kau penyanyi di resto kemarin? Apa yang ingin kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Ying.

"Tanya satu-satu. Sebelumnya bangunlah, mau sampai kapan kau duduk seperti itu?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan pada Ying.

"Te-terima kasih. La-lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari ku?"

"Tidak ada"

"La-lalu kenapa kau mau menangkapku tadi?"

"siapa yang mau menangkap,aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Kau Ying kan?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?

"Kau tidak ingat, aku Fang. Setelah 7 tahun kau pergi, kau melupakanku? Selama itu kau kemana saja?"

Ying memandang ragu pemuda bernama Fang itu,"M-maaf, a-aku tidak mengingatnya. Memoriku bermasalah?"

"Bemasalah? Kau amnesia? Bagaimana, -ah sudah lupakan saja." Ujar Fang tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"He-hei, kalau aku mengenalmu dulu. Bisakah kau membantuku mengingatnya? Ying nekat mengajak orang yang baru dikenalnya..

"E-eh? Tentu, aku tak keberatan." Ujar Fang sambil menaikan kaca matanya.

"Benarkah? Yatta! Apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Ya, siang nanti aku ngisi panggung di cafe dekat mall."

"Baguslah. Nah sekarang temani aku jalan-jalan."

"Heh!?"

" Ayo!" Ying menarik tangan Fang dengan semangat.

Ying sangat mudah sekali terpengaruh, bahkan rasa ragu Ying lenyap tak berbekas setelah mendengar bahwa Fang mengenalnya di masa lalu. Kalau ia beruntung, keinginannya akan menjadi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

*Lucky13*

"He-hei Ying. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Fang yang melihat Ying jongkok menatap kucing jenis persia yang dikurung dalam kandangnya ketika melewati toko hewan.

"Menatap." Jawab Ying singkat.

"Hah!?"

"Kucing ini dari tadi menatapku terus, dia mengajakku adu menatap." Perkataan Ying sukses membuat Fang jawdrop, namun untuk menjaga kekerenannya ia langsung bersikap normal.

'apa orang amnesia logikanya juga ngga jalan?' pikir Fang masih dengan sweatdropnya. "Sudahlah hentikan, kita di sini terlalu lama, ini sudah siang. Aku harus mengisi di cafe."

"Ah iya, kau aku lupa. Aku ikut, aku mau makan siang." Ying merengek pada Fang. Padahal mereka baru kenal-di ingatan Ying- namun Ying sudah sangat dekat dengan Fang. Bahkan ia menggandeng Fang seperti 'kekasihnya'. Fang sedikit canggung diperlakukan seperti itu. Hingga masih dengan keadaan sepeti itu mereka sampai di cafe, tempat Fang bekerja.

"Oh, jadi kau bekerja di beberapa tempat?"

"Ya, begitulah. Duduklah, aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Oh, oke." Ying duduk di dekat jendela dan memesan 1 hot dark chocolate, 1 latte, 2 choco lava.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Udara semakin dingin, jadi pastikan untuk memakai pakaian agak tebal. Dan untuk menghangatkan suasana, semoga lagu ini membuat hati kalian lebih hangat." Ujar Fang di depan sana. Fang memasang kunci Dm di awal dan memainkan intro.

 _Nakitsu karetetan da toi kakeru bashi mo naku_

 _Mayoinagara tsumazuitemo tachidomarenai_

 _Kimi ga kureta egao otoshita namida wa_

 _Boku no mune no fukai kizu ni furete kieta_

Ying mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya, ikut menikmati alunan lagu yang dimainkan Fang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia ikut menyanyikannya.

 _I feel my soul take me your way mou furimukanai_

 _Kitto kono te de ima tashikametai yo_

 _._

 _._

Hingga akhir lagu Ying masih ikut bernyanyi, Fang membuat Ying kagum dengan permainan gitar dan suara merdunya. Para pengunjung cafe bertepuk tangan keras ketika Fang memainkan coda, menandai berakhirnya lagu.

"Terima kasih semuanya, dan untuk lagu berikutnya, ini lagu istimewa dari saya untuk ... aaaa semoga menikmati." Fang mesensor namanya. Jari dilapisi sarung tangan _fingerless_ itu menahan senar kunci Em. Intro mengalun lembut dari gitar akustik yang Fang mainkan kini. Seisi cafe mendengar dengan khidmad alunan lagu, tak terkecuali Ying.

 _Kaze ma mou tsumetai keredo_

 _Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan da_

 _Hoomu kara umu ga mieru_

 _Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru_

'Lagu itu, lagu yang sering aku dengar.' Batin Ying

 _Sugu ni aeru I remember you_

Untuk kedua kalinya, para pengunjung cafe memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"KYAAA! FANG! I LOVE YOU"

"FANG! KEREN BANGET!"

Beberapa gadis berteriak hiteris ketika Fang memainkan coda dan mengakhiri acara manggungnya. "Terima kasih semuanya, sering-sering ngopi di sini ya." Ujar Fang sambil promosi. Fang yang baru saja turun panggung langsung disambut hangat oleh manager cafe yang puas dengan kerja Fang.

"Bagus Fang, sejak kau menjadi penyanyi di sini, pengunjung cafe semakin banyak." Fang hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan pamit ingin menemui seseorang.

"Itu semua fans mu?" Ying menunjuk pada kumpulan gadis yang fansgirling. Fang tertawa garing,

"Hahaha, bisa jadi."

"Heh!? Siapa yang duduk bersama Fang itu? Pacarnya ya?" bisik para gadis tadi.

"Entah, padahal ia tak terlalu cantik. Masih cantikan aku kan?" bisik gadis lain.

Perempatan imajiner terbentuk di dahi kiri Ying, "Tidak udah direspon. Kau hanya akan ditendang dari cafe ini jika membuat keributan. Lagi pula kau cantik kok, masih seperti 7 tahun lalu." Mendadak pipi Ying merona. Beruntung seorang pelayan datang menghantarkan pesanan, "Kau yang memesannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak tau apa yang kau suka jadi aku memesankanmu latte."

"Yah, tak masalah."

Ying menyesap coklatnya dan memotong choco lavanya, "Oh ya Fang, soal lagu yang terakhir itu..?"

"Itu untukmu..." ujar Fang setelah menyeruput lattenya.

"Heh!?"

"Kau memintaku untuk membantumu mengingat masa lalumu kan? Kau sangat menyukai lagu itu dulu. Kau adalah fans berat YUI, setiap lagunya pasti kau menghafalnya. Jadi setelah kau mendengarnya apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" jelas Fang.

"Hmm kuenya lembut sekali di tambah coklatnya yang meleleh, aku tak menyangka kue di cafe ini seenak ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya Fang dibuat sweatdrop dengan sikap Ying yang suka mengabaikan orang lain. "Hei, dengarin kalo orang lagi ngomong."

Sesaat kagum Ying hancur, "Iya, aku juga mendengarnya. Aku masih belum mengingatnya, namun aku seperti merasakan sesuatu ketika mendengar lagu itu. Setiap hari, aku mendengarkan lagu itu, berharap aku bisa mengingatnya. Namun belum ada yang aku dapatkan." Ujar Ying murung. "Oh ya bisa kau ceritakan tentang aku yang dulu kau kenal?"

"Tak akan ada habisnya jika aku menceritakannya masa kecil konyolmu."Ying menggembungkan pipi kesal. Sebuah kurva tipis tercipta di wajah keren Fang.

Sudah cukup lama mereka mengobrol, Ying akhirnya menyadari waktu dan ijin untuk pulang. Awalnya Fang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ying, namun ditolak. Ying meninggalkan cafe dan menunggu taksi yang akan mengantarnya pulang lebih cepat.

.

.

"Huft, untung kakak belum sampai rumah." Hela Ying, segera membersihkan diri, masih dengan mengacak-acak rambut, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada gitar yang tlah lama tak disentuhnya. Diraihnya gitar itu,

 _Sugu ni aeru I remember you_

Alunan suara diiringi petikan gitar mengisi ruangan itu.

 _Apa benar aku akan mengingatnya?_

 **TBC..** **J**

 ***Lucky As My Name***

 **Okke, chapter 3 selesai. Berasa panjang banget, jadi kaya gimana gitu. Oh ya, Lucky ngga pernah lupa buat berterima kasih. Makasih banget yang udah ngrefiew, favorite n follow, bagi Lucky itu bayaran yang berarti.**

 **Waktunya bales review, buat Ochie : Fangnya udah keluar, gimana kurang greget? Chapter depan bakal lebih greget :D.. Rosa983 : Terima kasih.. Buat BBBnya Cuma muncul dikit banget, mungkin cuma muncul namanya doang, soalnya ini kan pairing Ying x Fang. Jadi maaf, tidak bisa dimunculin. Dan terima kasih udah ngreview.**

 ** _Chapter 4 : Good Bye Days ~ Cooming Soon_**

 ** _Kenangan itu tak berwujud tapi selalu tersimpan. Indah atau buruknya, ia yang telah membentuk kita seperti ini. Hari ini kan menjadi kenangan hari esok dan selamanya. Kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata sesaat untuk melihatnya_**

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	4. Chapter 4 : Good Bye Day

Mungkin aku tak sekuat _melon-pult_ , atau senekat _doom-shroom_. Tapi aku juga tak sedingin _ice-shroom._ Karena aku hanya _sunflower_ yang hanya memberi daya, namun dengan ini aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenagaku. Karena kau adalah keseluruhan dariku...

 **Hearing My Story**

 **Chapter 4 : Good Bye Days**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 ***Happy Reading***

"Mau nonton apa?"

"Hmmm, _jungle book_ sepertinya bagus."

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka kencan sebagai kekasih, setelah beberapa kali bertemu, ngobrol dan jalan bersama, Fang akhirnya mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Ying. Tak ingin kehilangan Ying untuk kedua kalinya, dengan begini akan ada banyak waktu yang bisa dihabiskan bersama. Seperti saat ini, mereka menonton film dan pergi ke taman. Walau tak secerah hari ini, senyum tawa mereka sehangat matahari di ufuk timur.

Langit jingga kebiruan nampak indah dipandang dari cafe, sambil menikmati petikan lembut dan makanan yang dipesan..

"Kau bisa gendut jika terus makan coklat," ujar Fang usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memang, Ying memesan beberapa makanan berbahan dasar coklat. Mendengar penuturan Fang, Ying meletakan sendok es krim coklat sundaenya dan memandang Fang. Mimiknya cepat sekali berubah, isakan kecil lolos begitu saja dari bibir Ying.

"He-hei Ying." Fang mulai panik ketika Ying mengeraskan isakannya. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Fang makin panik ketika beberapa pengunjung cafe memandangnya yang ia yakin itu merupakan pandangan negatif.

"Sssttt.. Oke oke, kau tidak akan gemuk makan coklat, kau bisa makan coklat sepuasmu."

"Benarkah?" Fang mengangguk. Dan seperti jejak kaki yang tersapu ombak, Ying kembali ceria seolah tak terjadi apapun dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sweatdrop. Fang sweatdrop berat, 'Sial aku dikerjai.' Namun justru ini yang membuat Fang tak ingin jauh dari Ying, sifat Ying yang masih imut (?) membuat ketertarikan tersendiri baginya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Fang.

Hanna POV

"Huft, melelahkan sekali hari ini." Ujarku sambil memijat pangkal hidung, "Untuk selanjutnya aku serahkan pada mu Yaya. Aku pulang dulu."

"Baik," jawab Yaya dengan sopan. Aku mulai membereskan barang dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku harus segera pulang, Ying pasti senang ketika aku pulang awal. Terkadang aku kasihan pada anak itu, karena harus meninggalkan ia sendiri. Sepertinya aku harus ambil cuti. Kakiku melangkah memasuki parkiran, berjalan menuju mobil dan meninggalkan tempat kerjaku.

Normal POV

"Ah, sepertinya ini sudah cukup sore. Aku harus pulang, sebelum kakakku tiba di rumah."

Fang melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Ah, benar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu Fang, aku berani untuk pulang sendiri." Tolak Ying. Memang benar, Ying selalu menolak jika Fang ingin mengantarnya pulang, alasannya sederhana saja, ia tak ingin merepotkan Fang. Setelah berdebat kecil, akhirnya Fang mengalah dengan helaan nafas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku antar sampai _traffic light_. Dan tak ada penolakan untuk yang ini." Ying mengiyakan saja, ia sudah lelah jika diminta untuk negosiasi dengan Fang.

*Lucky13*

Jujur saja, Hanna sangat lelah hari ini. Meeting dengan client yang menyebalkan itu rasa lelahnya 7 kali lipat. Hanna terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil, melewati beberapa toko yang di hiasi lampu malam.

Drrrttt, ponsel yang bergetar memutar lagu _ama no jaku_ menandakan panggilan masuk. "Ah, client menyebalkan itu lagi," desah Hanna. Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan itu, "Iya pak? ... Bukankah hal itu sudah dibahas tadi? ...Bisakah kita bahas lagi lain waktu? ... iya saya mengerti, tapi..."

Clotak.. Tak sengaja Hanna menjatuhkan ponselnya, tangannya mencoba mencari di bawah kursi.

Di sisi lain, lampu telah berwarna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Ying melambaikan tangan pada Fang, yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Lampu pada jalur kendaraan telah berubah merah, seharusnya kendaraan melambatkan mesin mereka untuk berhenti. Namun sebuah mobil masih dengan kecepatan konstan terus melaju.

Fang yang menyadari keberadaan mobil itu memanggil nama kekasihnya yang baru seperempat jalan, "YING!"

Kilauan sinar terang memasuki pupil secara berlebihan, mata Ying membulat sempurna. Panggilan Fang memasuki pendengarannya, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk berlari menepi. Kilauan cahaya itu...

 _AWAS!... BRAK... TINNNN! BRAK... AYAH! IBU!_

"Ah di mana sih? Ah ini dia. Maaf sampai di... " DEG... Hanna segera menginjak remnya dalam, ketika sadar ia hampir menerobos lampu merah dan hampir menabrak seseorang.

Ying memejamkan mata, "YING! YING!"

'Panggilan itu aku, masih hidup?'

"YING!?"

"Fang? HAH!?" Ying kini berada dalam pelukan Fang yang tengah menatap Ying cemas, aroma tubuh Fang menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya

Lampu mobil itu mati dan pemiliknya keluar dari mobil, "Maaf, saya tidak sengaja. Apa anda, Ying?" "YING!" Hanna segera mendekati Ying dan memeluknya erat, hampir saja ia menabrak adiknya sendiri.

"Kakak!?" seketika Ying menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Hanna, di antara _shock_ dan takut. Hanna melepas pelukannya dan memandang lekat Ying, memastikan adiknya tak terluka sedikitpun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ying mengangguk. "Ayo kita pulang." Hanna memapah tubuh Ying yang masih bergetar hebat, meninggalkan Fang yang masih dalam posisinya. Fang membiarkannya, karena ia tahu ikatan keluarga lebih kuat dari ikatan sepasang kekasih.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada suara, Hanna maupun Ying sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baru sesampainya di rumah, Hanna mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau keluar rumah tidak ijin pada kakak? Kenapa kau keluar sampai malam? Jika lelaki itu memberi dampak buruk bagimu, sebaiknya kau tidak menemuinya lagi." Ocehan Hanna dimulai sejak mereka keluar dari mobil, namun ocehan Hanna tak ada satupun yang direspon.

"Kak, ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal ya?" tanya Ying dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Hanna menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu. Oh, tidak. Ia baru saja mengembalikan potongan dari ikatan Ying.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya ya?" Hanna berbalik tanya, namun hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kakak tak memberi tau aku sejak awal?" tanya Ying dengan nada bicara yang dinaikan satu oktaf.

Hanna menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mulai memanas. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Ujar Hanna lirih.

"Melindungi? Melindungi dari apa? Dari masa lalu yang mengerikan? Untuk apa, jika pada akhirnya aku mengingatnya juga?"

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Ying."

"Kebaikan apa yang akan tercipta dari kebohongan? Seharusnya kakak jujur saja. Kakak tahu, selama ini aku pikir ayah dan ibu bekerja di luar negeri. Aku pikir mereka akan segera pulang dan menemaniku. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku menunggu, mereka tak akan kembali."

"Ying! Hentikan semua ini!"

"Tidak! Seharusnya kakak yang harus menghentikan semua ini! Kakak selalu mengurungku di rumah, seolah aku burung dalam sangkar yang hanya bisa memandang dunia luar lewat jendela."

"Karena kakak peduli."

"Peduli apa? Kalau kakak peduli, kakak tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah. Setidaknya kakak bisa membagi waktu untukku atau ijinkan aku keluar rumah untuk bersosialisi."

"Ying, apa kau tidak lihat, kau hampir tertabrak tadi?"

"Itu salah kakak karena tak mengemudi dengan benar. Kenapa? Kenapa kakak masih saja melihatku seperti anak berumur 10 tahun? Aku benci dipandang seperti itu!" Ying berlari meninggalkan Hanna, panggilan Hanna sama sekali tak ia indahkan.

*Lucky13*

 _Jika aku bisa kembali ke tempat itu_

 _Di mana pukulan angin damai, itulah yang aku rasakan_

 _Tapi aku mulai merasakannya_

 _Jika seseorang bahkan menunggu atau mungkin masih_

Salju mulai turun dengan lembut, alunan suara merdu terdengar dari taman yang sepi, di mana gadis berambut twintail menyenandungkan isi hatinya. Disinari cahaya lampu taman dan dihujani salju, namun gadis tetap bertahan. Sebuah jaket marun mendarat di bahu Ying, ia sedikit tersentak. "Kau bisa sakit."

"Fang? Bagimana bisa kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Walau kau amnesia, tapi tempat kesukaanmu tidak berubah."

Ying tersenyum tipis, Fang mendudukan diri di samping Ying. "Sebelum ini, aku sangat ingin mengingat kembali masa laluku. Namun aku takut jika itu sesuatu yang buruk."

"Kenangan yang membentuk kita seperti saat ini, entah itu indah atau buruk. Kau yang sekarang adalah wujud yang lebih baik dari dirimu yang dulu. Jadi jangan takut dengan dirimu sendiri di masa lalu, sesakit apapun itu." Ujar Fang bijak.

"Aku mengingatnya Fang, hiks aku mengingat kecelakaan itu." Ujar Ying mulai terisak.

 _Flashback On_

 _"Ying pasti akan memenangkan kontes itu, jadi ayah dan ibu harus duduk paling depan. Babak final ini, pasti Ying yang menang." Ujar Ying semangat._

 _"Iya, Ayah akan bertepuk tangan paling keras ketika Ying selesai memainkannya." Jawab ayah semangat._

 _"Ibu juga akan mendukung Ying."_

 _"Nona Ying harus semangat, buat para juri terpukau dengan petikan maut Nona." Ujar si sopir._

 _"Hahaha, Gopal bisa saja." Tawa Ying. "Tapi sayangnya kak Hanna ngga bisa melihat Ying."_

 _"Kak Hanna kan harus belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Tapi tenang aja, nanti Ibu akan merekamnya supaya kak Hanna bisa melihat Ying di atas panggung." Ying mengangguk semangat._

 _"Nanti kalau Ying menang, Ying mau menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal."_

 _Gelak tawa memenuhi mobil volvo silver itu. Suasana ceria itu mendadak menjadi kacau ketika lampu terang menghalangi pandangan Gopal, sebuah mobil audi mendahului truk besar di depannya dengan mengambil lajur yang tengah dilalui mobil Ying._

 _"GOPAL AWAS!" Teriak ayah panik. Reflek, Gopal membanting stir ke arah kiri dan mobil itu sempat berputar beberapa kali hingga akhirnya berhenti karena menabrak pembatas jalan. Ying merasakan kepalanya sakit dan bau anyir yang pekat, dahinya berdarah. Tidak sampai di situ, cahaya yang lebih terang ditambah suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga mendatangi mereka. Sebuah truk menabrak mobil volvo silver hingga akhirnya mobil volvo itu meledak dan terbakar. Hanya Ying, satu-satunya orang yang selamat karena ibunya sempat mendorong Ying keluar mobil. Beruntung waktu itu tak ada kendaraan yang berada di lajur kanan sehingga Ying selamat._

 _Ying melihat kepulan asap dari mobil yang baru saja ia tumpangi, "Ayah, ibu." Ying tak sanggup lagi berteriak, pening yang menjalari kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi hingga gelap menguasainya sepenuhnya._

Flashback Off

Ying menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Fang, entah kenapa namun aroma tubuh Fang selalu membuat Ying jauh lebih tenang.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga mengingatku?"

"Maaf." Ying memejamkan mata. Hembusan nafas panas terasa di leher Fang, tangan Ying yang sedari tadi digenggamnya semakin dingin, Ying seperti kesulitan bernafas karena dihujani salju terlalu lama.

"Hari semakin malam, hujannya semain lebat. Kau bisa sakit terlalu lama terpapar udara dingin, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ying hanya mengangguk.

Ting Tong..

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu segera terbuka menampikan sosok Hanna. Tau Ying telah pulang ia segera memeluk tubuh dingin Ying dan segera menyuruhnya masuk. "Terima kasih, Fang." Ujar Ying lirih. Menganggap seolah Fang tiada, Hanna segera menutup pintu.

Kini Fang berdiri di depan rumah Ying, salju turun semakin banyak. Sesaat Fang memandang rumah itu dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap sepeti itu Kak Hanna." Ujar Fang lirih.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok

"Ying.."

"..."

Cklek...

Gelap. Benar-benar gelap. Sinar bulan tak nampak karena salju di luar sana. Hanna mencoba mencari tombol lampu, seketika ruangan itu terang. Hanna mendekati tubuh Ying di balik selimut yang membelakanginya.

"Ying?" Hanna menyentuh bahu Ying. Ia menghela nafas mendapati tubuh adiknya yang demam, dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas tersenggal. "Sudah tidur ya?" gumam Hanna yang kemudian meninggalkan Ying.

Detik jam dini hari membangunkan Ying dari kekosongan mimpinya. Ia hendak menyentuh benda dingin di keningnya, namun tangannya terasa tertahan. Hanna tidur di samping ranjang Ying sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kak Hanna?" gumam Ying. Matanya memandang kosong pada langit kamarnya yang remang dengan lampu tidur. "Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang salah?" gumam Ying.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Hai-hai.. Rasanya lama banget yah? Maaf ya. Jujur aja, Lucky agak gimana gitu buat yang panjang-panjang, aku takutnya para reader boring_** ** _L_** ** _tapi ya emang alurnya kaya gitu, mau gimana lagi. Masalah terbesar Lucky sih cuma di count wordnya sih, dan masih dengan masalah yang sama, alur acak-acakan. Harap maklum ya, masih newbie :D_**

 ** _Oke, bales review dulu.. Syak30Dec : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review :D_**

 ** _Yang lain udah aku bales di pm ya.. Makasih udah review ^,^ Oh ya.. Buat para SiDers, ayo pada ninggalin jejak donk.. :D_**

 _Merah itu Darah, Kuning itu Api, Hijau itu daun. Kebebasan tak selamanya dimiliki, ketika sumbu lilin tersulut dan balon meletus. Air mata darah akan mengalir. Cinta yang selama ini kau miliki, akan pergi seiring awan di langit yang silih berganti._

 _Chapter 5 : I Remember You ~ Cooming Soon_

 ** _See you next time ^,^_**

 ** _Regard_**

 ** _Lucky_**


	5. Chapter 5 : I Remember You

Bukan jejak kaki di pantai yang hilang tersapu ombak. Bukan juga tetes air yang membentuk riak air. Mungkin harus membuat goresan kecil agar nampak, dan terluka sedikit.

 **Hearing My Story**

 **Chapter 5 : I Remember You**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 ***Happy Reading***

 _Perlahan aku membuka mataku,_

 _Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Tangisan seorang anak kecil terdengar dari salah satu bangku taman. Lampu taman remang hanya sebagai penujuk bahwa seorang gadis kecil meringkung diselingi isakan._

 _"Hiks, ayah, ibu, kakak." Panggil anak itu dalam tangisnya._

 _"Anak itu, siapa?" tanyaku dalam hati._

 _Anak itu sendirian, butiran salju juga mulai turun. Namun gadis itu tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ketika aku hendak menghampiri gadis itu, seseorang bocah laki-laki membawa case gitar menghampirinya, sedangkan aku hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Ini semua tampak seperti roll film, aku tak bisa melihat wajah kedua anak itu namun aku bisa mendengar suara mereka._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pulanglah, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada di luar saat musim dingin seperti ini."_

 _"A-aku tidak tahu jalan pulang." Ujar gadis itu dengan suara isak yang kian mengeras. Lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Jangan menangis, keluargamu akan segera menemukanmu." Kemudian ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada si gadis sambil mengusap rambut gadis itu. "Aku akan menemani sampai keluargamu datang."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau ayah, ibu atau kakakku tak bisa menemukanku?"_

 _"Keluarga itu memiliki ikatan yang erat dibanding siapapun, pasti mereka menemukanmu." Ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu. Anak itu menjadi lebih tenang dan mulai menghentikan tangisnya._

 _"Kau suka bernyanyi?"_

 _"Ya, mau dengar?" gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan gitar dari casenya dan menyanyikan lagu twinkle little star. Gadis itu bertepuk tangan kagum._

 _"Permainan gitarmu keren, apa kau seorang penyanyi?"_

 _Ia tersenyum, "Bukan, aku hanya orang biasa. Tapi aku ingin lebih, setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikan dasarku, aku ingin melanjutkan di Wales."_

 _"Bisa kau mengajariku bermain gitar?"_

 _"Tentu saja, perhatikan. Dari kunci paling mudah, ini kunci C dan ini G."_

 _Aku mendekati kedua anak itu, ini seperti lucid dream. Hanya kurang 2 meter aku mencapai mereka, namun sinar lampu mobil menyilaukan pandanganku._

 _"Ah, itu mereka. Ibu." Seru gadis itu dan berlari memeluknya. Aku juga tak sempat melihat wajah wanita paruh baya itu karena tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi putih._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, cahaya matahari memaksa masuk dari gorden berwarna gold.

"Ah, mimpi itu lagi." Desahku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu. Mimpi itu membuatku penasaran, siapa gadis dan laki-laki yang memainkan gitar itu? Mengingat lelaki bermain gitar, aku menjadi teringat dengan Fang. Sudah 1 minggu sejak pertemuan terakhir kami. Kini aku benar-benar merasa seperti burung dalam sangkar, Kak Hanna tak pernah pergi ke kantor. Ia selalu mengerjakan urusan kantor di rumah, ia tak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri sekarang. Mungkin jika benar-benar penting, ia akan ke kantor sebentar kemudian kembali.

"Gadis kecil, anak laki-laki yang memainkan gitar, taman. Astaga, kenapa aku sebodoh itu, sudah pasti kedua anak itu... Aku ingat, aku harus menemuinya. Harus."

Aku segera bersiap dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ada yang aneh di pagi ini, aku tak menjumpai Kak Hanna di manapun. Kesempatan. Aku segera meninggalkan rumah, walau beberapa pelayan melarangku untuk keluar, tapi apa peduliku. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga.

Normal POV

Lonceng pintu cafe berbunyi, pertanda ada pengunjung masuk. Seorang pelayan dengan _badge name_ Boboiboy segera menghampiri seorang pengunjung baru datang yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Anda ingin memesan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya," matanya membaca menu yang tertera pada daftar menu, "Aku pesan 1 machiato dan 1 green tea latte _."_

"Apa anda juga ingin memesan makanan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm, 1 donat lobak merah dan 1 cheesecake."

"Baik, silahkan anda menunggu sambil menikmati hiburan dari kami." Boboiboy kemudian kembali ke counter.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang semuanya, salju kembali turun di malam ini. Semoga lagu ini bisa menghangatkan suasana hari ini."

Seperti biasa, petikan gitarnya menghipnotis hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe. Dan ketika dipenghujung lagunya, semua orang pasti akan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, "Sekian dari saya dan terima kasih." Ujar Fang usai mengakhiri pertunjukannya

Tak lama Hanna menunggu, pesanannya datang, "Hei, kau. Bobo-?"

"Boboiboy?"

"Namamu aneh sekali," Boboiboy tersenyum canggung, 'Sial, nama yang dikasih orang tuaku dibilang aneh. Memang sebagus apa namamu tante? Batin Boboiboy.

"Tapi itu tidak penting. Kau tau yang menyanyi barusan? Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Tapi atas dasar apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu memanggilnya,"

"Baik."

Boboiboy tengah bicara dengan Fang, dan tampak dari raut muka Fang yang keheranan. Namun tanpa pikir panjang ia segera saja mengampiri pengunjung yang ditunjuk Fang. 'Ah mungkin fans.' Batinya.

"Apa anda memanggilku? Ka-kak Hanna?"

"Ya, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Duduk lah." Fang mengambil kursi bersebrangan dengan Hanna

"Ada apa?" tanya Fang langsung to the point

"Makan dulu," Fang hanya memandang makanan yang telah dipesan Hanna.

"Langsung saja." Fang meminta Hanna yang tengah menyesap green tea lattenya untuk langsung menuju inti pembicaraan mereka.

Hanna meletakan cangkirnya dan memandang Fang sesaat, "Jujur saja, sampai saat ini aku masih menyesali pertemuanmu dengan Ying. Sejak pertama kali. Jika saja kau tidak mengajarinya bermain gitar atau menceritakan dunia musik padanya, ia tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang."

Fang menggertakan giginya, "Jika begitu, kenapa kau ikut mendukungnya?"

"Sejak awal aku tak pernah mendukung Ying untuk terjun di dunia musik. Bahkan untuk mengikuti ajang bakat itu. Tapi dia adikku satu-satunya, selama ia bahagia aku akan menahan diri."

"Tetap saja, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku secara sepihak. Kecelakaan itu benar-benar murni kecelakaan."

"Aku minta dengan sangat, jauhi Ying!" kata Hanna dengan penekanan dalam kata 'jauhi'.

"Aku yakin itu bukan satu-satunya alasan memintaku untuk menjauhi Ying."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tak ingin Ying dekat dengan adik seorang pembunuh yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku."

"Aku tak pernah punya kakak kriminal seperti dia." Ujar Fang dingin.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, untuk apa Kaizo marga keluargamu?" ujar Hanna tak kalah dingin.

"Orang tuaku mengambilnya dari panti asuhan."

"Tetap saja ia itu kakakmu."

"Aku tak pernah menganggapnya seorang kakak. Lagi pula untuk apa kau membahas orang yang telah mendekam di penjara?"

"Terserah apa katamu, intinya aku minta kau pergi dari kehidupan Ying." Hanna meletakan beberapa lembar uang di meja dan meninggalkan Fang yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

'Sial, dia –Kaizo- benar-benar pembawa sial dalam hidupku. Apa dia sudah tenang di penjara?' batin Fang.

"Fang wanita tadi siapa?" tanya Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Fang. Fang tak menjawab, namun ia justru meninggalkan Boboiboy. "O-oi, Fang? Yah aku dikacangin."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan." Gumam Fang.

*Lucky13*

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ying mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam di tangannya, "Di mana sih Fang, bukankah ini masih jam kerjanya?". Ying sungguh gelisah, pasalnya ia telah duduk di cafe hampir 1 jam sampai menghabiskan 2 cangkir coklat panas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menjumpai Boboiboy, salah satu sahabat Fang.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kau tahu di mana Fang? Bukankah ini masih jam kerjanya, tapi aku tak melihatnya hari ini."

"Tadi pagi dia memang di sini, tapi sekarang aku tidak tau. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah menemui seorang wanita."

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi setelah Fang menemuinya, ia tampak kesal."

"Oh, terima kasih. Aku akan mencarinya, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Sampai jumpa Boboiboy." Ying kemudian meninggalkan cafe itu setelah membayar pesanannya.

*Lucky13*

Ying POV

Aku tak menemukannya, di manapun. Kini aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Tentu saja berjalan di musim dingin seperti ini bukan hal yang sepele, kakiku terasa pegal dan tubuhku menggigil menahan dingin. Tapi aku tetap melangkah, hanya untuk satu. Menemui Fang. Fang kau di mana?

Hingga sampai persimpangan jalan, aku menemukan Fang berjalan searah denganku. Aku memanggilnya beberapa kali, namun suaraku tak mencapainya karena jarak yang memisahkan kami terlalu jauh. Aku berlari kecil mendekatinya,

"Fang!?" Ia tak menoleh. Aku menghentikan lariku, masih dengan nafas terengah, aku kembali memanggil namanya. Kali ini ia menoleh, dan memandangku.

Fang berlari padaku. Namun bukan pelukan yang aku dapatkan. Ia justru mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di salju yang dingin. Kemudian...

Fang POV

"Fang!?"

Seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Aku mencari sosok yang memanggilku, tapi tak ada yang melihat padaku atau yang kukenal. Aku mencoba mengabaikan panggilan barusan. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja karena otakku sedang panas.

Namun namaku dipanggil untuk kedua kalinya, aku baru sadar bahwa suara itu dari belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan memandang sosok Ying yang tak jauh dariku. Tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap pemandangan sebuah mobil yang tak terkontrol karena tergelincir salju yang belum dibersihkan dan mobil itu menuju Ying.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan mendorong tubuh Ying menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Detik selanjutnya, aku merasakan tubuhku terhempas dan berhenti karena menabrak suatu benda yang keras. Sakit? Tentu saja, rasanya tubuhku telah hancur. Aku ingin semua rasa sakit ini pergi, namun seseorang memanggilku.

Normal POV

Sebuah mobil sedan menabrak Fang hingga ia terhempas dan menabrak _traffic light_. Banyak orang mengelilinginya, termasuk Ying yang memangku Fang. Ia tak peduli pakaian berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Fang!"

Fang mencoba untuk tetap sadar, pandangannya nampak buram karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh darah.

"Y-Ying?"

"Iya Fang, ini aku. Jangan pingsan dulu Fang, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ujar Ying yang berlinang air mata.

Seharusnya ini menjadi moment dramatis, nampak beberapa saksi mata sweatdrop 'Hah!? Memang bisa orang kecelakaan pingsannya ditunda? Kalau bisa kenapa ngga ditunda skalian matinya.' Yah mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Aku mengingatmu Fang, aku mengingat semua masa kecil kita. Aku mengingatnya, jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hahaha, benarkah? Syukurlah. Kalau kau sudah ingat, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Uhuk uhuk- ohok." Fang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"FANG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi gadis yang baik ya." Tangan Fang meraih pucuk kepala Ying dan mengelusnya lembut. Namun ia tak mampu lebih lama lagi dan akhirnya tangan itu melemas.

"FANG!?" Dari kejauhan sirine ambulan membelah jalanan, namun cahaya di mata Fang semakin meredup.

*Lucky13*

Belum sempat Hanna keluar mobil setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kantor, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia langsung menerima panggilan itu tanpa memperhatikan nomor pemanggilnya,

"Selamat siang, kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahukan bahwa adik anda..." lensa Hanna membesar, tanpa pikir panjang Hanna mengemudikan mobilnya kembali, menuju rumah sakit.

Ia mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kerasukan, hingga seorang anak kecil yang lolos dari gandengan ibunya berlari ke jalanan. Hanna segera menginjak remnya dalam, nafasnya memburu. "Hah Hah Hah oke, tenang Hanna. Kau tidak ingin jadi penghuni rumah sakit, jadi tenang." Hanna menarik nafas panjang dan kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan hati-hati, walau masih tangannya gemetar.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit ia langsung menuju meja resepsionis untuk mendapat data ruang kamar Ying. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar no 7 dibagian Aster.

Cklek.. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Ying yang tertidur dan Ami yang tengah menjaganya.

"Ami? Apa yang terjadi? Ying kenapa?"

"Dia hanya tertidur karena obat bius. Dia histeris saat temannya masuk UGD." Hanna menarik nafas lega.

"Temannya siapa?"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah ia bernama Fang. Yang aku dengar dari saksi mata, ada mobil yang tergelincir. Fang yang telah menyelamatkanya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Dia.."

"Ugh Fang," gumam Ying yang mulai tersadari. "Fang!? FANG!? Kak Hanna? Di mana Fang? Aku ingin menemuinya." Ying langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya dan hendak berlari keluar, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hanna.

"Kita lihat sama-sama ya." Ujar Hanna dengan senyuman tulus dari wajahnya. Seketika tubuh Ying merosot dan tangisannya pecah dalam pelukan Hanna.

 **TBC**

 **Yatta, Lucky ngga nyangka akan update secepat ini. Sebenernya ini agak geser dari konsep yang Lucky buat sejak awal. Salahkan orang yang nabrak kucing Lucky Huhuhu T,T #Baper :'(**

 **Lucky buka sesi pertanyaan yang akan dijawab di chapter terakhir seputar alur dari cerita ini.**

 **Bales reviev dulu, karena Boboiboy Cuma dapet scene sedikit jadi silahkan dijawab,**

 ** _Boboiboy : Huhuhu jahatnye. Oke dari Syak30Dec aku jawab ya, udah jelaskan alasannya kenapa Hanna benci Fang #digampar -_-" Huhuhu apa salah aku? T.T_**

 ** _Lucky : Oke thank's Boboiboy. Nah ini update terkilat yang aku bisa :D dan Fang ayo kita kabur bareng._**

 ** _Boboiboy : Lhoh? Bukanya Fang X( #ditendang,_**

 **Jaa minnasan, see you next time**

 _Musim telah berganti. Setelah musim dingin terlewati, musim semi kembali._

 _Meninggalkan goresan berdarah di hati._

 _Angin lembut membawa pesan hati._

 _Chapter 6 : Please Stay With Me ~ Cooming soon_

 **Regard**

 **Lucky**


	6. Chapter 6 Please Stay With Me

Terowongan melewati dasar laut tak tersentuh sinar matahari, jalan menuju musim semi. Di mana benih mulai tumbuh dan menjadi pohon yang besar. Pohon yang pertama kali berbunga itu.. Aku..

 **Hearing My Story**

 **Chapter 6 : Please Stay With Me**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 ***Happy Reading***

Ying telah sadar dari efek obat bius dan hanya satu hal yang ia ingat, Fang. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju ruangan Fang, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Hanna.

"Kak, lepas!" Ying terus berontak.

"Kita lihat sama-sama ya," ujar Hanna dengan tulus. Entah kenapa, namun Ying berhenti berontak. Kakinya terasa lemas dan air matanya mengalir deras. Dalam pelukan Hanna, Ying mulai tenang dan berjalan dipapah Hanna menuju ruangan Fan yang ditunjuk Ami.

Ruang UGD masih tertutup, Ying kini lebih tenang, ia telah lelah menangis dan akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Hanna karena terlalu lelah menunggu.

"Ingin dipindahkan ke kamar pasien?" tanya Ami di samping Hanna.

"Tidak, biarkan saja seperti ini." Jawab Hanna

Dari kejauhan, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka. "Ano, Hanna, kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Anda.."

"Saya ibu Fang, bagaimana keadaan Fang sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"tanyanya.

Ami segera angkat suara untuk menenangkan ibu itu, "Tenang saja bu, anak anda sedang ditangani."

"Tapi bagaimana keadaan Fang?"

"Kita belum tau kondisinya sebelum dokter yang menanganinya keluar."

"Tapi anak saya akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Berdoa saja. Dan sebaiknya ibu tenang menunggunya." Wanita itu hanya menurut dan duduk di samping Hanna. 'Gampang banget ni ibu-ibu dikasih tau. Nurut aja, biasanya keluarga korban akan histeris kalau korban masuk UGD.' Heran Ami.

Hening menguasai suasana, namun ini terlalu lama untuk sebuah pertemuan. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka buka mulut.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya sampaikan padamu." Ujar wanita itu. "Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarmya atas kelalaian Kaizo dalam kecelakaan yang membuat kedua orang tuamu meninggal, dan juga membuat Ying lupa ingatan."

"Ya, walau berat bagi saya untuk mengucap kata maaf. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini..."

"Kau belum bisa memaafkannya, saya tahu. Itu juga salahku, entah anak itu yang salah atau saya yang salah mendidiknya. Dia anak yang baik dulu di panti asuhan, tapi entah kenapa setelah saya adopsi sifatnya berubah drastis."

"Kenapa anda mengadopsi anak?"

"Setelah melahirkan Fang, gumpalan sel-sel kanker tumbuh di rahim saya. Kemudian operasi dilaksanakan. Dokter bilang, setelah dioperasi saya tidak bisa memiliki keturunan lagi. Padahal sejak dulu, saya dan suami saya sangat ingin memiliki 2 anak. Karena itu saya mengadopsi anak. Namun siapa sangka, anak yang yang kami adopsi menjadi bumerang bagi kami sendiri. Umurnya 7 tahun lebih tua dari Fang, sejak umur 17 tahun Kaizo sering keluar malam untuk balapan liar dan aku sering menemukan botol beer dan beberapa cek dalam jumlah besar, aku tak tahu itu dari mana, dia telah melampaui batas."

"Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, saya sudah cukup lelah memikirkannya." Ujar Hanna

"..." Hening, tak ada lagi pembicaraan antara mereka. Hanna sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan wanita itu, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Ugh, Fang." Ying menggeliat tak nyaman dan akhirnya bangun, " Uh, aku ketiduran ya?"

"Tak apa, kau pasti lelahkan?" Ujar Hanna sambil mengelus rambut Ying. Ying memperhatikan wanita di samping kakaknya.

"Ngg, kak. Itu siapa?"

"Dia ibu Fang." Ying memandang wanita itu, sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum,

"Hai, kau pasti Ying kan? Fang sering menceritkanmu lho."

"Ah, ngg b-bebenarkah?" wanita itu mengangguk, senyumnya pun tak lepas dari wajahnya. "A-ano, so-soal ke-kecelakaan yang menimpa Fang, sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Ying terbata karena takun ibu Fang akan marah besar padanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, Fang itu sangat menyayangimu. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun demi orang yang ia sayangi. Aku yakin dia akan selamat selama kau selalu mendukungnya. Selain itu, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya,"

Puk.. Hanna menepuk bahu wanita itu dengan pandangan memohon, wanita itu mengerti maksud Hanna dan membatalkan hal yang ingin diucapkannya.

Kriet.. Pintu ruang UGD terbuka menampakan dokter yang sedari tadi menangani Fang. Ying bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghampirinya,

"Bagaimana keadaan Fang?" tanya Ying. Dokter itu memandang Ying sesaat dan orang yang menunggu di luar.

"Apa ada keluarga Fang?"

"Saya ibunya, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Fang selamat, tapi," dokter itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"sergah Ying cepat.

"Karena punggungnya menabrak benda keras, tulang belakangnya cedera, ini menyebabkan Fang mengalami kelumpuhan."

"Hah? Lumpuh?" ujar Ying lirih, entah kenapa namun ketika mendengar kata itu, otot kakinya seolah kehilangan daya untuk berdiri. Jika saja Hanna tidak merangkul Ying, ia pasti telah terduduk lemas. Ibu Fang pun tak kalah lemas, isak tangis menguasai dirinya, Ami yang dibelakangnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa tak ada cara lain agar anak saya bisa normal kembali?" tanya Ibu Fang.

"Maaf, jika mau dioperasipun, dokter dan peralatannya pun tak memadai. Tapi jika anda mau, saya bisa merekomendasikan rumah sakit di luar negeri dengan pengobatan terbaik."

"Apapun itu, selama Fang bisa normal kembali akan saya lakukan."

"Baiklah,"

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya?" tanya Ying dengan lemas.

"Silahkan, tapi harap tenang." Ujar Dokter itu. Ibu Fang masuk terlebih dahulu disusul Ami danYing yang dipapah Hanna.

Masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajah Fang dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya diperban. "Fang, maafkan aku. Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Kau lihatkan akibatnya? Kau tau Fang? Aku sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Ying lirih.

"A-aku juga menyayangimu Y-Ying." ujar Fang.

"Fang, kau sudah sadar nak? Tak apa nak, kau pasti akan sembuh dan sehat seperti sedia kala" ujar Ibu Fang, Fang tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih bu. Ying kita akan bertemu lain waktu, jangan pernah melupakanku, lagi, ya?" perlahan mata Fang menutup.

"Fang?"

"Tak apa, ia hanya tertidur." Ujar Ami.

"Saya akan membawa Fang keluar negeri untuk pengobatan. Jadi,"

"Bukan masalah. Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpanya, aku akan bekerja keras. Sehingga ketika ia kembali, aku bisa jadi apa yang impikan." Senyum menghiasi wajah Ying.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, tunggu saja. Aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk kesembuhan Fang." Ying mengangguk mantap.

*Lucky13*

Two Years Later

Beberapa penonton nampak menghapus air mata mereka usai mendengar cerita Ying.

"Yah seperti itulah. Mulai dari aku benar-benar nol besar hingga aku bisa tampil di layar kaca. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan mereka yang telah mendukungku hingga saat ini." ujar Ying. Walau dari pelupuk mata terus mengalir liquid bening, namun senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Kini Ying menjadi wanita yang cantik. Ia melepas kaca matanya, dan menggantinya dengan softlens berwarna emerald yang senada dengan dress selutut yang ia kenakan sekarang. Rambutnya yang masih ia ikat twintail dipadu dengan bandana, menjadi ciri khas dirinya.

"Hmm, perjuangan sekali ya." Ujar si presenter.

"Yah, tapi akhirnya berbuah juga. Manusia itu pasti butuh jalan yang sulit ditempuh untuk mencapai sesuatu." Ujar Ying bijak.

"Nah, kan udah 2 tahun ngga ketemu. Kalau saja Fang sedang menonton acara ini, apa yang ingin aku sampaikan?"

"Banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Tes...

"Semua itu hanya bisa tergambarkan dalam satu." Ying menyatukan jarinya, membentuk lambang love. "5 atau 7 tahun, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya. Orang telah mengajariku banyak hal."

Sesaat suasana studio menjadi senyap terbawa suasana Ying, namun dengan segera Ying merubah ekspresinya dengan senyuman.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini. Jangan pindah channel anda, karena setelah ini akan ada bintang tamu yang nantinya akan berduet dengan Ying."

*Sponsor*

"Kembali lagi di TV3. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, hari ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang istimewa. Seorang pendatang baru di dunia musik.. Cowok.. Keren.. Jago maen gitar lagi.. Pas banget sama Ying. Pada tau ngga? Ying tau ngga?"

"Ngga."

"Ya udah, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah dong untuk pendatang baru kita." Studio menjadi riuh dengan tepuk tangan ketika orang itu keluar dari back stage.

"Selamat malam semuanya."

Deg.. Suara itu? Ying membalikan badannya menuju orang yang baru saja menyapa penonton. Ia terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Fang?" Satu kata lolos dari bibir Ying, hanya itu. Orang yang sangat Ying rindukan, yang sangat ia ingin temui, kini ada dihadapannya. Dan Fang tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin, yang ia tahu Fang tak mungkin ada di sini kecuali dengan kursi rodanya. Kecuali, pengobatannya berhasil.

"FANG!" Seperti sebuah drama dalam layar flat, Ying berlari memeluk Fang."Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Ying lirih.

"Maaf membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu." Jawab Fang.

Seperti acara reality show yang mempertemukan 2 insan, yang membawa suasana haru. "Ying, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bertemu Fang?"

"Yang pastinya seneng banget lah, 2 tahun ngga ketemu, lost concact."

"Lhoh, kok bisa?"

"Waktu itu aku sama ortuku fokus nyari pengobatan, sampe ngga sempet ngasih kabar." Jawab Fang.

"Fang, kamukan dulu cuma penyanyi cafe kan, emang boleh sama ortu?"

"Hahaha, ya ngga. Tapi karena aku suka musik, aku ngga masalah kerja di cafe ngga dibayar. Karena bagiku musik itu expresiku, walau ortu nglarang. Kalo mau jadi penyanyi, aku ngga suka kalau terlalu sibuk."

"Oke, terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke studio. Nah, dipenghujung acara ini akan mereka akan berduet. Mau bawain lagu apa?"

"Hmm? Apa ya?" tanya Ying pada Fang.

"I Remember You."

"I remember you? Itu lagu Yui kan?" tanya si presenter.

"Ya, sebenernya kita berdua suka sama Yui, soalnya lagunya enak didenger dan suaranya itu masuk banget ke tubuh."

"Aku juga belajar gitar karena pengen bawain lagunya." Jelas Fang.

"Oh jadi Yui itu motivator kalian? Kalau begitu mari kita dengar duet mereka."

Salah seorag crew memberi mereka gitar, lampu mulai dimatikan dan hanya tinggal cahaya yang menyinari mereka berdua.

Fang memainkan intro disusul Ying yang memainkan melodi lagu.

 _Angin berhembus dingin_

 _Tapi aku bisa mencium bau langit yang penuh kenangan itu_

 _Aku bisa melihat laut dari stasiun kereta api_

 _Di sini aku mencarimu ~Ying~_

 **Hari-hari telah berlalu**

 **Namun musim panas masih ada di sana, di papan luncurku**

 **Matahari selalu mengingat semuanya**

 **Bisakah kau mendengarku? ~Fang~**

 ** _Kau mengatakan untuk tidak menangis_**

 ** _Dan kita saling melambaikan tangan_**

 ** _Kita tidak mengucap selamat tinggal, hanya melambaikan tangan_**

 ** _Dan kau menghilang dalam tenggelamnya matahari_**

 ** _I Remember You ~Fang Ying_**

~FIN~

 **Berasa... Berasa banget ancurnya.. hwaaaa,, gomennasai *nangis dipojokan* Padahal aku udah buat konsep ceritanya, tapi susah nyari kata yang pas dan alurnya cepet banget :(**

 **Maaf juga soal keterlambatannya, kebanyakan tugas makalah n presentasi sih, walau buka laptop tetep aja ngga sempat buka file FFn. Haduh, jadi pusing sendiri *pijet pelipis* .. trus ngga tau kenapa, 3 hari koneksi di rumah Lucky jelek bangt :(**

 **Banyak yang ngira Fang bakalan mati, ingat! Lucky pasang genre hurt/comfort lho, bukan angst. Jadi jangan tertipu dengan ceritanya (?) Dan maaf kalo scene talk show nya kaya gitu, soalnya Lucky juga ngga pernah nonton kaya gituan, jadu nulis alakadar yang ada dikepala Lucky.**

 **Pada akhir kata, Lucky mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak"nya yang udah nyempetin review, favorite n follow. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya ^^**


End file.
